Symmetry Love
by Shinigami Shadows
Summary: Shibusen is quiet after its battle with Asura. Things are back to normal, or are they? Our meisters find out that a mysterious girl was invited by Shinigami. When Kid comes on the scene, things get interesting. Death the Kid X OC. Full summary inside.


OOC: Ok, so I just recently started reading and watching Soul Eater. I was quite impressed by the little that I have seen and wanted to write a fanfiction using my favourite character, Death the Kid! I'm kind of new to fanfiction and Soul Eater, so please forgive me if the characters aren't completely correct. I'll learn fast though.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO! Soul Eater is copyright of Atsushi Okubo.

__________________________________________________

Summary: Shibusen has gone quiet after its battle with Asura. Things are finally back to normal, or are they? It was not long before our group of meisters find out that Shinigami-sama was having an audience with a mysterious girl. Our group finds it weird being watched by this girl with the two-toned eyes. When walking around Death City one day, the meisters and their weapons encounter her, throwing questions at her, left, right and centre. It's when Kid arrives to meet up with them that he is captivated by her symmetry and her similar appearance to himself. Why is Kid surrendering to the green-eyed monster, or is he surrendering to something else? The rest of the group thinks so. But who is she exactly and why does it feel as if she has something to hide?

__________________________________________________

**Soul 1: Guests of Shinigami, Applications to Shibusen?**

The Death Room was quiet, the air hanging in its own particles. Shinigami sat at a small, dark-varnished, wooden table on a crimson-shaded pillow. But Shinigami did not sit alone. He appeared to be having an audience with a hooded figure, much smaller than himself when seated. Both had a cup of what appeared to be hot lemon water and mixed with a spoonful of honey, an unusual drink. The figure brought the cup to its mouth, took a quick sip, and put it back down without a sound. The silence would scare any normal person, piercing through their eardrums. A few moments passed before the stranger spoke. "It is truly an honour to be a guest of his Reaperness here at Shibusen," it said. Surprisingly, its voice was feminine, gentle and soft. Her words flowed like water.

The Death God drained what was left in his cup, pouring himself another out of an unknown pot. It would seem that his guest had made the drink. He was awfully quiet for someone who was friendly and quite the joker. "It is a pleasure to have you here," Shinigami said, his speech abnormally formal. "Would you kindly remove your hood? I want to look upon the face of the young one who has travelled so far."

Without replying, the figure did as it was requested. As soon as her hood was dropped, long, layered hair, as black as night, flowed down her back like molten shadows. The top layer of her hair ended in streaks of white, as if someone had let out a scream of fright and managed to turn it that colour. Shinigami was intrigued by her appearance, having only heard her voice before this meeting. Her features were indeed something that could turn heads, whether because of her flawlessness or the less seen colouration of them. She had pale, marble-like skin and two-toned eyes: purple near the pupil with a dark blue outer piece. Her gaze was soft and warm, but held a crystallised aspect to them. She had hieroglyphics tattooed in black just below her eyes on either side. Pieces of her black bangs fell into them. "Ah, such a guest should be treated with chivalry from a charming core," Shinigami said, acknowledging her very lady-like appearance, clapping his oversized hands together.

Her mouth pulled into a thin smile as her cheeks lit up with a pink glow. "You flatter me, your Reaperness," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I thought that chivalry and charm were not applicable in the world of today, so his Reaperness has no need to link them up with me." Shinigami chuckled at her statement. The friendliness and familiarity between the two was uncanny. He sipped at his cup, sighing afterwards. "Now, I believe that there is something you wished to ask of me?" he enquired. The young girl nodded, shy all of a sudden. "Yes," she began. "I wish to become a student here at Shibusen, that is, my weapons and I. This is very sudden, I know, but it has been a dream of ours for a very long time." Shinigami cocked his head to the right, looking at the girl with a quite visible question mark above him. He thought for a moment, scratching his head with a flat finger. "Weapons? You have more than one?" he asked. The only person Shinigami knew that held more than one weapon at a time was his own son, Death the Kid. This was a fascinating piece of information indeed.

As before, the girl answered with a nod. "Yes. I have been trained as a meister, or technician, for a long time, mastering the theory part of it all. It wasn't up until recently, about just over a year ago if I remember correctly, that I have been bonded to my weapons," she explained. "We make a great team. Practically, we are not that bad, but our skills need honing." Shinigami considered this very carefully. It wasn't every day that he would simply let a new student into Shibusen. "May I meet these weapons of yours? I assume that they have come with you," he requested. "Of course. They're waiting right outside. Let me call them in," she offered. The girl closed her eyes, calling out telepathically. "Hansha, Suru, please come inside. His Reaperness has requested an audience with you," she said, letting her words echo in the Death Room so that Shinigami may hear her.

Little time was elapsed before two, tall, male figures entered the room. Both had crimson-red hair and were dressed in the same, long, hooded, black cloak as their meister. Their ordinary clothes were not visible. They walked up to where Shinigami and their meister were sitting and bowed before the Death God. "An honour to be here in your presence," they said, in sync with each other. "So, these are the two," Shinigami said. "Please, sit." Two extra pillows appeared out of nowhere, one on either side of the female. The boys sat down, obediently, as Shinigami had instructed. "I understand that you and your meister would like to be enrolled here at Shibusen, correct?" he asked, straightforward. The boy on the right, whose bangs were swept to the left, lifted his hand to his speak, a sign that he would like to speak. "Yes, Shinigami-sama. I, Hansha, my cousin, Suru, and our meister, Amunet, wish to be enrolled here," Hansha said, confidently. His gaze held Shinigami's, hoping to establish trust. Interestingly enough, his left eye was grey and his right was deep, orange-red. He looked over to his cousin, a mirror image to himself. Suru held Hansha's opposites: right-swept bangs, a right grey eye and a left deep, orange-red eye. "Your Reaperness, I am sure that you are familiar with our history," Suru said. "Amunet has trained very hard, especially when it came to matching our wavelengths. Please, give her a chance."

Shinigami listened to what they had to say, his arms crossed over his chest with his left index finger tapping against his right arm. "There are three conditions," Shinigami said. "One: you will show me how you wield your weapons here and now. Two: you will write an entrance exam composed by me. And three: you will have one week as an orientation, just to make sure that you like it here at Shibusen. So, all you have to do it transform for me and pass the exam. It's as simple as that." The three faces before the Death God lit up. They stood up and backed away from the table. "Weapon transformation, Fans of Reflection!" they said in one voice. Instantly, Hansha and Suru were transformed into folding fans with long handles. Each fold was made from a piece of mirror with a flat piece of gold, shaped like that of a kunai, attached to the top. The wooden parts of the fan, including the handle, were crimson. There was a black feather on either side of the fan, framing it. At the base of each fan, a golden ankh with a serpent was present. The serpent's tail twisted around the handle.

Amunet twirled the fans between her fingers, nervous as to what Shinigami was thinking. The fans were as light as air in her hands. "What does his Reaperness think?" she asked, her voice shaky. All that came from Shinigami was applause. "Well done, Amunet-chan," he said. "But tell me, have you been able to resonate with your partners?" The girl shook her head, throwing her fans into the air. Hansha and Suru landed on either side of her. "We're working on it, your Reaperness. I feel that we are on the brink of it," Amunet said, confident in her statement. Shinigami rose from his seat and approached the meister. "Don't worry about it. We will work on your resonance with your partners together. Things like that take time," he said, his oversized fingers under Amunet's chin, making her look up at him. She smiled, gratefulness glistening in her two-toned eyes. "We thank you for giving us this opportunity, your Reaperness," she said, putting her hood back up. As she did this, so did her weapon partners.

Shinigami snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke, a small mirror in a black frame appeared in his hand. He held it out to her. "Here, take this. It will help you to stay in contact with me and will allow me to show you around using holograms," he explained. "Oh, and if you ever need to speak to me, just write 42-42-564 on the surface." Amunet took the mirror, noticing that there was a small hoop attached to the top. She dug her hand into her cloak pocket and pulled out a thin chain. Putting it through the hoop, she placed her new trinket around her neck. "You are too kind, your Reaperness," she said. "Think nothing of it," Shinigami said, waving his hands in front of him. "I think that today's formatilies have been too much. Just call me 'Shinigami-sama'. That's what all my students call me. 'His Reaperness' makes me sound old." The company laughed at Shinigami's statement and stoppen one they heard a voice come from behind them. "Um… am I interrupting something, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked, displayed on a screen. Amunet looked at Hansha and Suru, signalling to them that they best be on their way. She was grateful that their hoods shadowed their faces. "Shinigami-sama, we bid you farewell," she said, her weapons and herself bowing. They turned and left without another word, leaving Shinigami waving at them.

"It's alright, Maka-chan," he said, showing her the peace sign. "Now, what can I do for you?" Maka smiled her usual smile. "We were wondering when Kid will be coming back," she said. "Oh, about that… He told me to tell you that he will be back when you get your day off to do as you please. I must have forgotten. Do you and the others have anything planned?" Shinigami asked, curious. "We thought of going into Death City in search of an adventure. Soul and Black Star are complaining that there has been no action lately," she answered. "Good, good. Maka-chan, could you do me a big favour?" he asked. "Sure thing, Shinigami-sama," was the reply. "Tell everyone to be on their best behaviour. We have three guests here at Shibusen for the next week. They may become permanent," he explained. "I will do so, Shinigami-sama. Bye bye!" Maka said before the screen turned off.

A sigh escaped through Shinigami's mask. He paced up and down the Death Room, thinking. "Isis and Kitty have trained her well. Amunet's soul is strong, along with her weapon's souls," he said out loud. "It's a shame that they left Shibusen and went back to Egypt. What bothers me is the fact that she has two weapons. What would Isis and Kitty allow something like that? Synchronising them in resonance is going to be Amunet's first big challenge. Knowing the 'Soul Sand Twins', they have given her the best training that they could. Let's see how her first day of orientation tomorrow." From the shadows, Death Scythe Spirit emerged. "Were you there the entire time?" Shinigami asked, vaguely surprised. "Of course, of course! That girl was adorable! I could just imagine her figure under that cl---" "Shinigami Chop!" exclaimed the Death God. Spirit sat in his little corner, holding his head while tears of pain streamed down his face. "I will not have you perving over my guest," Shinigami said, the eyes on his mask narrowing while a classic 'angry mark' occupied his forehead.

__________________________________________________

OOC: I hope I'm not too bad at this. Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated. I know that Amunet seems like a copycat character, but just wait and see before making assumptions ^^

__________________________________________________

Notes:

- Amunet is the named after the Egyptian Goddess of Mystery

- The Japanese term "hansha suru", whom Amunet's weapons are named after, literally means "reflect (light, image)", explaining their mirror-like appearances.


End file.
